


Hot Chili peppers

by ladywild223



Series: fe3h fluff [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, claude is a youtuber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywild223/pseuds/ladywild223
Summary: read the tags. this is my first fic after taking a 3 year break from writing.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: fe3h fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857004
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Hot Chili peppers

Claude has a Youtube channel and gets everyone to join in a stupid challenge. 

Like most bad things and ideas, it all started with Claude. Hubert was now in a corner trying to blend in to stay out of it. Hilda was on the floor laughing. Sylvan was choking. Ferdinand was screaming and washing his mouth out in the bathroom sink. Ashe and Dedue are trying to settle everyone else down. Things are going great.

~~~

“We should try the pepper challenge!” In that moment, Claude spoke chaos into the world and upon his friends. 

“I’m not against the idea, but why?” Dimitri wasn’t phased by his boyfriend’s idea. He was used to Claude's randomness by now so this wasn't a shock, he just needed to make sure it wasn't something that would get them into trouble. 

“It could be a good bonding experience!” 

Dimtri stared at him a little longer. There was always an ulterior motive with Claude. “And it would be funny enough to get a lot of views.” Claude said, trying not to lower his tone. 

Dimtri had almost forgotten Claude had a youtube channel. Keyword “almost”. Even if it wasn't often, Claude had a prank (or two… or more) that he would film from time to time. He gave a sigh and conceded. “Alright, I don’t see why not.” 

There were many reasons why not.

~School Of Gays (S.O.G)~

Meme king: my soggy gays I have an idea!

Glaring swords not daggers: we all know its not a good one

Mom: Oh dear.

Eyyyyyyyyyy ;): classic felix

Eyyyyyyyyyy ;): tell us already my fellow memer 

Meme king: pepper challenge :)

I’m 11 so stfu: googled it

I’m 11 so stfu: like felix said bad idea and im not joining

Meme king: you cant come anyway, it would be child abuse if i let you :p

I’m 11 so stfu: die

Stronk boi: if it involves food im in!

Meme king: one sacrifice!

Meme king: do i hear two?

Meme queen: you already know im in!

Meme king: i knew you’d take my side ^^

Meme queen: dont get used to it ^^

Eyyyyyyyyyy;): wow so im just a roach

Meme queen: yes 

Eyyyyyyyyyy;): oooof

Glaring swords not daggers: sylvain the roach

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR: If it is a challenge then I will gladly join you claude!

Meme king: my wonderful brain just had another idea

Meme king: ferdinand if you could get hubert to come with you I’ll buy you some of that stupid tea you like

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR: It’s not stupid!

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR: However I will see what I can do!

Meme king: peeeeerfect

Dedude: Ashe would like me to inform you that he would like to partake in this ‘challenge’ to better his spice tolerance.

Meme king: eye emoji

Dedude: I will be joining to insure nothing gets too out of hand

Meme queen: oh lawd he comin’

Bob ross: I couldn't help but lurk this whole time

Bob ross: but if raphael is coming then I’ll go too!

Stronk boi: thats the spirit! 

Mom: you all have fun^^

Claude couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as he stared at his phone and typed his address. This was gonna be epic  
.  
.  
.  
Or not. More often not.

And that’s how we got here. Turns out that Ferdi’s spice tolerance is shit, Ashe can down a pepper in seconds, Hubert only came to watch over Ferdinand, and Dedue is a party crasher. 

Claude had to end the stream early and as shocking as it was, there weren't too many people watching to protest about it anyway. He had to admit it was funny at first. He could watch his friends scream about their mouths burning all day long really, but he wasn't that cruel. As he got up from his chair he looked at his boyfriend next to him. “ I’m gonna go make something to drink for everyone, be right back”

Claude sighed with a smile on his face as he left the room. These were is friends and to think that little moments like this can stem from peppers of all things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ferdibert fluff is next!


End file.
